The Wolf You Feed
The Wolf You Feed is the seventh episode of Season 3 of Killjoys, as well as the twenty seventh episode of the series.Killjoys episode The Wolf You Feed on IMDB The episode aired on August 11, 2017 on Syfy and Space. Desperate for an advantage, Dutch goes AWOL and risks a dangerous procedure that connects her to Aneela's memories. Summary Johnny and D'avin are attempting to coordinate a test flight with Khlyen's Black Root ships. Johnny with his tech, D'avin with his Hullen-infused mind. It doesn't go so well, and ends in the destruction of the ships and death of the human pilots. Turin is furious, and Johnny is demoralized. The two think everything would be so much easier if only Dutch were here. But Dutch, with the help of Zeph, is undergoing an experimental mind trip procedure that will help her envision Aneela's memories. The danger is that if she spends too much time in the memories, her own brain tissue could fuse with Aneela's for ever and ever. There's a lot at stake. Dutch sees Aneela's memories as a voyeur. In one memory, Aneela confides in Khlyen that she feels inadequate, that the plasma isn't doing its job. Khlyen tries to comfort her, but she's a tough sell. Meanwhile, the emissary the Ferran sent to partake in the multilateral war is having doubts. With Dutch gone, he needs a leader whose heart is in the right place. Is that leader D'avin? Turin wants D'avin to hunt down Fancy Lee. Fancy was Khlyen's right hand man, and might know the secret touch to his fleet. D'avin finds Fancy Lee, and entreats him to join the fight against the Hullen. He's still a little pissed at Turin's behavior, and is torn. But he ultimately ends up agreeing to help D'avin. He tells him that human pilots have no chance at operating Khlyen's ships. Only Hullen, or in this case cleansed Hullen, can do it. Maybe he can rustle up some of them. But he wants D'avin, and everyone else, to have his back in return. Meanwhile, Johnny deduces that Zeph and Dutch have taken the Remnant somewhere to conduct further experiments on it. But when he attempts to track their location, he's surprised by the coded firewall Zeph has put in place to slow him down. Johnny gets to work. In the memories, Khlyen locks Aneela up in a cube on Arkyn to "protect" her from Qreshi persecution. Dutch finds Aneela draining her own green plasma into a vat, and taking baths in it, Dutch cannot see why. Dutch is starting to suffer the symptoms of prolonged vicarious memory experiences. Her vitals are in danger. But she won't back down. As Fancy Lee is trying to recruit cleansed Hullen for D'avin, he witnesses a cleansed group getting rounded up by some renegade Killjoys. This is totally a deal breaker for him, and he dissolves the partnership between him and D'avin. Dutch's brain and Aneela's have entwined to a dangerous degree. Dutch mistakes Zeph for a footmen in one of her memories, and proceeds to choke her and then cut her throat. By accident, and non-fatally, of course. Dutch escapes, thinking she's the princess she used to be. Turin is behind the crackdown on innocent cleansed. His military aspirations are starting to turn him into a bit of a Machiavellian. He's imprisoned the cleansed and conscripted them into forced military service, with plans to subject them to further physical and mental evaluation. Johnny manages to break Zeph's code just in time for him to track her location down and revive her. Zeph tells Johnny the last words she heard Dutch say before she scrammed, and this is clue enough for Johnny to know her next move. He meets her...on Lucy. Dutch thinks she's her princess self again, and Johnny's the erstwhile thief he was when they first met. He has to sweet talk her into trusting him. Which he does. She shoots him, and that's enough to press the refresh button on Dutch's brain. She's back. D'avin has gone ahead and freed the imprisoned cleansed from the brig, with the promise that they'll help helm the fleet. Turin is furious, and threatens D'avin with reprisals. But D'avin has backup - all the races have defected from Turin and joined D'avin's ranks. He's the new leader, and he's locking Turin up for sedition and other war crimes. Back in Aneela's memories, Dutch sees that Aneela was so desperate she brought a baby with her out of the green plasma. She was the mother/sister, the father was Khlyen. That baby, is Dutch. She's kind of an Aneela clone, if Aneela hadn't been locked up in that Arkyn cube for so long. To protect Aneela, Khlyen has plans to slay the child Dutch. But once he gets a good look at her, he just can't bring himself to carry out the deed. So he gives her a peach instead, tells her magical stories, and begins to train her. Aneela's memories have only succeeded in piquing Dutch's appetite, not slaking it. She returns to the ship, but is having doubts about her position as leader. D'avin, who's proving himself an eligible general, takes her place at the top as she steps down. She's got personal business to take care of and that personal business' name is Aneela. Cast & Characters Main Cast * Hannah John-Kamen as Dutch and Aneela * Aaron Ashmore as John Jaqobis * Luke Macfarlane as D'avin Jaqobis Guest Stars * Sean Baek as Fancy Lee * Tamsen McDonough as Lucy (voice) * Patrick Garrow as Turin * Morgan Kelly as Alvis Akari * Rob Stewart as Khlyen * Ted Atherton as Gander * Thom Allison as Pree * Karen LeBlanc as Banyon Grey * Kelly McCormack as Zeph Additional Cast * Jordana Blake as Young Dutch/Young Aneela * Gavin Fox as Gared * Murry Peeters as Tuck * Ian Matthews as Jaal * Isys Alexis as Pilot #1 * Mike Taylor as Pilot #2 * Peter Bailey as Refugee Killjoy Crew Director * Stefan Pleszczynski Writers * Nikolijne Troubetzkoy (Writer) * Ashley Park (Story Editor) * Derek Robertson (Story Editor) * Vivian Lin (Junior Story Editor) Executive Producers * Michelle Lovretta * David Fortier * Ivan Schneeberg * Karen Troubetzkoy Producers * Stefan Pleszczynski (Co-Producer) * Trish Williams (Co-Producer) * Adam Barken (Co-Producer) * Lena Cordina (Producer) * Julie Puckrin (Producer) * Andrea Boyd (Supervising Producer) * Beth Iley (Associate Producer) Music * Killjoys Episode Sound Tracks References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes